Gold Claw
Gold Claw is a member of Panther Claw that appeared in RE: Cutie Honey, Cutie Honey (Film) and Cutie Honey A Go Go. In RE and the film she is the first antagonist Honey faces, in Go Go she shows up briefly wearing a dress and long blonde hair. Cutey Honey Someomr fill this in Cutey Honey F Was she in this? Re: Cutey Honey In Re: Cutie Honey OVA 1 She attacks a TV Station and is one of the 4 gods of Panther Claw. She wants to take down humans but Honey Kisaragi f--ks with her, so GC attaks her. Honey attacks to no effect and GC used Golden hammer to bust off the shirt from Honey's left breast (why is it ALWAYS the left breast?!) Honey dodges her attacks, gives her rundown, and has her nude henshin. After a Tom and Jerry Chase, they go to the roof and she summons more minions. Honey one hit kills em all with 1 honey bommerang(like with batman returns). they swordfight and honey holds her at bladepoint, but she uses Golden missile(launching missiles outta her everywhere like in Robotech) but honey slices them away and they all blow. She flies away on her head thing as Natsuko Aki arrests honey but honey gets away nearly nude. Later during a rainstorm, she stands on the roof (like in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene with Sirene) she brings back Destroyer Panther, Doctor Panther and Scoop Panther and attacks the police station. After honey beats them and their fused Triple Panther forme, she busts in the roof and nails honey's head with her goldion hammer (just like with Sirene in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene grabbing Akira Fudo after he beat Agwel and Gelmer). She then slugs honey in her gut(below the t-ts, above the uterus) and launches missiles to blast her higher. She grows a rocket outta her lower body and flies up as she launches missiles outta it, then jettisons her rocket body and beats honey into the building, shattering it. honey is undamaged so she grows huge (like Jun Fudo in Devil Lady) and attacks with wolverine claws. Honey turns armored and uses strong shields to block and shatter her clawz. She pulls a lotta weapons outta nowhere but honey busts em all and deflates her to human size with a prick to her left brest(again with dat t-t?!) She takes Natsuko Aki hostage with her head tentacle prehensile hair and talks about Sister Jill. Honey goes back to blonde and she tears off honeys virgin white outfit with her chain tentacles, then ties her up in chains nude and upside down(wtf man! friggin weird SM cr-p!). she pins Seiji Hayami's arms to the wall by stabbing his jacket wit gold pieces(why not just take off his coat?) and she some cr-p that p-sses off honey until she burns red and Nat-chan fires 1 bullet that rebounds crazy until it hits Honey's choker and transforms her. in the flash honey saves seiji and nat chan come how and gives a rundown of her forms(again) and her nude image moves around gold claw until it reveals shes in her lovey warrior form. Gold claw fires off her torpedo t-ts but they bounce off honey's b00bz. Honey attacks her with a sword and sticks it between her t-ts(why not the left one again??) and she asplodes... a lot... Seii sez the frequency of her sword f'd the panther claw nano machines nd vaporized her. In here shes played by Noriko Uemura who was a woman in Cyber City Oedo 808 ova 3, Choco (ep 128); Eclair (ep 128) in Dragonball, Grandma's Company Manager (ep 2) in DBGT, Kan (eps 102-106) in Fist of the North Star, Old Woman (ep 32) in fist of the north star 2, Curley Dadan; Luigia; Roji / Robin's Aunt in one piece, Petasos (ep 15); Queen Metallia; Yasha (ep 23) in Sailor Moon, Kaolinite in Sailor Moon S, Ikki (young); Isaac (young); Makoto in Saint Seiya, Fortune Teller in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (ultra manly!!), A kid in ep 15 of Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Clamp in ep 31 of Transformers: Victory and Frandma in ep 7-8 of Ushio & Tora. Cutie Honey(Live Action Film)‏‎ in here she (someone add da rest) Trivia * She looks and dresses and feels a lot like Jun's Mom from Iron Virgin Jun. She even has the awful face and muscles and gold armor from the OVA. Shes a real b--ch too. Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Panther Claw Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Live-action Category:Deceased Category:Robot Characters